Strategy
"Increase dmg points, you'll do more dmg." "Numbers are better when bigger." "Skulls are useful. Collect them." "Collect items, so I could craft more." "Make your item chest choice wisely." "Think before craft." "The Bigger The Hit, The Harder They Fall!" "Don't forget to pay to your zomployeeeEEee!" "Fire solves everything" "Have you tried to turn it off and on?" "Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice." "Have you checked my Super Duper Specter Genie Code app?" "A large influx of bees, out to stop that!" "We don't make mistakes, just happy little accidents." "Me Can Help!" Reset Here you can find tricks and treats to help you with world domination. If you are new to the game it is advised to know game mechanics first. Optimal tapping strategies New players may not initially be aware of the different options available for tapping. Along with clicking the mouse, players can also utilize the keys on the keyboard to tap. If the player is playing on a keyboard, for tapping speed and efficiency, placing the fingers of the left hand on Q-W-E-R and the fingers of the right hand on P-{ - } - | can maximize the speed of the tap and alleviate some strain on the fingers. Additionally you can hold down any button and it will automatically tap per seconds, but it is slowest method from all of them. *Cursor or tapping locations can vary depending on the goal that you're attempting to accomplish. Houses' destruction rate When clearing low-level areas, your DPS should be way above the building health. Therefore, the rate of destroying buildings would be limited by the building respawn delay. However, tapping can reduce such delay to almost instant, allowing quicker progression. Placing the cursor at the top-center of the screen, parallel to the "1" of sloth form bypasses the villagers almost completely. While advancing through low-levels, villager clicks have a tendency to slow the progress of building explosions. Using this strategy, the player will hit very few flaming villagers and be able to move through levels almost as quick as the sloth's form allows one to advance. *Reducing graphics such as explosions can also improve game speed and house destruction. *Creating to increase the duration of the Sloth's Form is also advised for early-game players. Gathering loot from villagers In order to acquire ghosts and diamonds placing the cursor in the direct vicinity of the Red Knight on the screen can maximize the amount of villagers that cross the path of the cursor without having to move it. This is also effective once the player has created items that increase the amount of skulls received from fallen villagers. Optimal reset period Most players have come to the agreement that if it takes more than 5 seconds to defeat a Boss (after 10/10 of every 5th difficulty) it is wise to reset in order to benefit from the White Orbs' bonus damage that have been gathered so far. The good choice is to collect all available chests before going through a portal. Item Prioritization Before reading the following, please consult Item Stacking section for a brief explanation on diminishing returns. The following list is based on opinions and may not reflect your personal views. Please note, you always need at least two items to forge the highest tier King's Collar, but two second highest tier Collars would yield more bonus. See Result Rarity and Tier for details with upgrading items with Ghosts. Speed Runs for Item Farming Beginners Depending on the number of orbs and the players damage and skull multiplier, speed may differ, but with a 500x orb damage multiplier and 5x skull modifier, speed runs through the Rock Golem takes ~7 minutes. For each run, accomplish the following: # Click to defeat the first stage and yield enough skulls to upgrade Bob to level 2 and buy a Zombie Horde. # Wait while Bob sleeps (assuming you have the Power Potions) and upgrade the Zombie Horde to level 50, getting the 5% skull bonus. # Upgrade the Zombie Horde as quickly possible and complete the first 4 areas (through difficulty 70). # Fight the Rock Golem and take the blue chest. # Go through the time portal. # Repeat This strategy only yields 3-6 orbs per trip, but maximizes item farming for early play. Once level 205 can be completed in under 10 minutes, players should speed run to the second chest and second time portal (yielding ~200 orbs per run and 2 blue chests). Advanced At one point all players collect items for crafting rather than their effect. Players can improve item farming to practically ~1 min per chest. For that you will need: *Over 59 Pearl Necklaces for Sloth Form that will speed up house destruction. *Chest Detector can be handy, but you can quickly get items without it. The quickest way to get chest is first world Amero Kingdom, because it has 4 chests and lowest amount of houses need to be destroyed to get them. # Upgrade Bob and buy his Sloth's Form, use it right away! # Buy few minions to start instantly destroying houses. Make sure you keep minions DPS always above house's health. # Clear whole kingdom. Devil Deal that gives -X House Difficulty can help greatly. # Before going through time portal you can quickly kill other chests keepers from other worlds that don't require world progression and can be killed instantly. # Pillage and Plunder and Repeat. Note: It is advised to focus on item farming during the passive event that allows you to collect all items in one chest. Crafting Note: Why not build more than 6 ? Building 6 more Squid Stones will increase income by x2, same as a . It would require the same amount of craft time. So the cost will be more or less the same as building a Greed Shard but the Shard can be changed into something more powerful. Diamonds Farming Diamonds are key resource to upgrade Hell and help you in your game. There is many ways to gather diamonds and here few advices you can take to help you in grinding: *Diamonds drops from villagers reset every 4 hours. You can set time of every 4 hours after you got diamonds from villager. *Finish up all bounties for Nasty Item and keep going for extra diamonds. *Check Spectre Genie Code page daily and visit Developer's streams can greatly help. *Accepting twenty Devil Deals will give you Lachhh Scroll that will earn you 20 diamonds as well as regular Devil Deals that contain diamonds. Devil Deal reset every 5 min after the cooldown. *In Diamond Store you can earn free diamond offers and if you will try to buy Ludicrous Pack then it will give you free diamonds. All those give out diamonds only single time. Hell This table would help to prioritize hell buildings and what to build in order since v1.03.056. I would start collecting those diamonds if I were you. Note: If you found Empty Demon Shell it is recommended to upgrade Maurice if you have trouble to finish bounties for Nasty Item. It is more profitable to immediately improve Maurice to level 3, spending 900 diamonds, because in this case, the payback period of the invested funds will be less (18 weeks, 50 diamonds per week). Item Dump This table would help to prioritize item dump items for those people who missed the event. It is recommended to start buy first item after you got Arcane Laboratory to maximal level. Note: After a year since the event item's price gets 50% discount. The table is based on Nautchking's priority list. Some items are not mentioned on the list, but it mostly cause they bring no valuable enough bonus unless simply waste diamonds for your own amusement. See Also * Nautchking's priority list - if you are wondering what to spend your diamonds on next, check this out! * Useful references: **https://www.reddit.com/r/Zombidle/comments/70o34e/consensus_on_squid_stones/ **https://www.reddit.com/r/Zombidle/comments/6ztzo2/list_of_efficiency_caps_for_the_items/ * Mathematical Analysis & Strategic Optimization on Steam * Maximizing skill duration and Pearl Necklaces * Multi-World Farming quick strategy * Surgery quick strategy